Zula the Voodoo God
Overview An unspeakably old and quite powerful wizard, Zula the Voodoo God is known as the magical mediocre matchmaker of the multiverse, who only appears to the most desperate lovers. She first emerged from hiding to aid Skitz in the events of 'A Tale of Oats and Memes'. After being banished to Realm 0 by Waldo the Wizard, Zula appeared in 'Oats and Memes II: Escape From the Rice Fields'. Origins It is unknown precisely where Zula was birthed from, though evidence points that she was spawned from the Mud Pools of the Deep Fields, though this theory is disputed. Although the exact realm Zula spawned from is disputed, it is, however, known that she was born and resided, for over 100,000 years, in the 12th dimension. Zula was born around 150,000 Earth Years before the events of 'A Tale of Oats and Memes' into a family of well-known magical entities. Biography The Voodoo God, though a deity of the supernatural by heart, took up the eternal career of matchmaker 12,000 years before the events of A Tale of Oats and Memes. Since that point she had given up reanimating creatures, releasing souls from the Lower Realms, and other such practices entirely. About 25,000 years before the events of 'A Tale of Oats and memes', Zula engaged in sexual activity with an unknown being, and created her son, Saucy Boi the Sorcerer. A few hundred years before the first Oats and Memes, Zula took part in a spectacular duel between a young wizard named Waldo. In a mass upset, Waldo defeated Zula and banished her back into the 12th dimension for eternity. However, this curse was broken when a love as strong as Skitz's took Zula out of retirement. A Tale of Oats and Memes Since the curse was only freshly broken, Zula could only spend mere moments with Skitz, giving him a crystal, but failing to explain its use. Zula was then permanently freed from the 12th dimension when the Deranged Lunatic summoned her at the ancient ritual site. Zula and the lunatic bantered back and forth, but Zula finally destroyed the henchmen and slipped back into the shadows. Zula appeared again later in the film when Skitz was being beaten by Waldo the Wizard in a lightsaber duel. Zula distracted Waldo long enough for Skitz to break into their evil headquarters and slay Brad the Destroyer. However, during the radical magical duel, Waldo banished Zula to Realm 0, also known as the Rice Fields. Oats and Memes II: Escape From the Rice Fields After stumbling around in the Rice Fields for several weeks, Zula was reunited with her son, Saucy Boi the Sorcerer. Together, the two hatched a plan to escape the Rice Fields. This feat has never been done before, so Zula was skeptical. However, Zula agreed to the plan and went with Saucy Boi to meet an infamous hacker and anarchist named Trash, who could figure out how to escape the purgatory realm. Before they could begin creating a portal, the Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy, led by Mighty Mussolini the Tortellini, arrested the three, with the help of a Soviet spy named багаж. Zula and Saucy Boi are thrown in a jail cell, while Trash is taken in for questioning. Later, the two are freed when багаж gets a change of heart and lets them out of their cell. At this time, Zula is reunited with Skitz, who was trapped in the Rice Fields after taking his own life. During this commotion, Saucy Boi slipped away to go save Trash. So, Zula, Skitz, and багаж sneak around the C.I.N. complex and come across the villainous dictator of the Rice Fields, God Emperor Joseph Stalin. Stalin puts a gun to багаж's head and threatens to shoot her on the spot for treason, but Skitz just kills the both of them. During this time, Mussolini dueled and killed Saucy Boi the Sorcerer, and was badly wounded by Trash. Zula burst into the room and fell to her knees over the death of her son, but Mussolini then gets up and stabs Zula through the shoulder. This only fuels Zula's rage, and she hits him with a blast of radical magic, and then punches Mussolini in the crotch until he dies. This act triggers Mussolini's self-destruct ability, and Trash, Skitz, and Zula leave the C.I.N. compound before it explodes. The three return to Trash's safe house, and Trash makes a highly unstable portal back to the Oat Realm. Zula is the first to walk through the portal, followed by Skitz. Unfortunately, the portal malfunctioned and trapped Skitz and Zula in an infinite time warp, where Zula will be trapped for 12.43 million years, which is considerably larger than the life expectancy for Zula's species (800,000 years). Abilities Zula, being a powerful wizard but mediocre matchmaker, possesses a wide variety of combat and non-combat abilities. Magic Zula has been seen using various forms of lightning attacks on enemies such as Waldo the Wizard. She is also adept at rendering herself invisible and rematerializing. She would have been a very powerful wizard, had she not given up her role as a Voodoo God and vowed never to delve in necromancy again. Non-Magic Zula used a push attack to throw Deranged Lunatic into the water and thereafter obliterated him with magic. Zula also used a crotch punch attack on Mighty Musolini the Tortellini many times, resulting in the death of the C.I.N. leader. Being so old and presumably frail, Zula's physical attacks are limited and incredibly weak.